


A First Date

by trying_2b_in_lov3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trying_2b_in_lov3/pseuds/trying_2b_in_lov3
Summary: What are James and Lily's expectations for their first date?





	A First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lily nor James, but perhaps you would consider it for a present?**  

**In a first date with Lily, James expects to (or hopes to):**

~Use it as a way to get to know her better.

~Prove himself as a worthy boyfriend.

~Get her to start ACTUALLY talking to him (civil conversations, casual jokes, etc.).

~Make her time worthwhile.

~Prove he wasn’t a total prat like she thought he was.

~Show that she _will_ actually prefer him to the giant squid.

~Be the one to make her laugh for once (he loves seeing her beautiful smile and sparkling eyes). 

~Have a reason to stare at her.

~Be able to say, “You look beautiful,” without getting smacked over the head.

~Have an enjoyable time.

**In a first date with James, Lily thinks:**

~She will pull her hair out. 

~She will scream and yell until he gets to the point where he stops bothering her.

~She will find out why she agreed to this in the first place. 

**In a first date with James, Lily hopes to think:**

~She will be able to look at him like she’s wanted to for weeks, without beings stared at for, “fraternizing with the enemy”. 

~She will be proven wrong in her opinion of him.

~She will actually want to do this again. 

~She will have fun. 

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review, even if you don't like it. I'd like your opinions, negative or positive.**


End file.
